Talk:IKS Rotarran
IKS Rotarran: Nomination for F/A I think this article deserves strong consideration. It played a major role in DS9 with a colorful history. It's well written and appears to be complete with solid references and good links to other areas of MA (which for me personally makes it a valuable resource and article). Logan 5 19:03, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' -- Yeah, this is one that I put a lot of effort into writing but never nominated but I never felt it was quite complete. I thought it could use some more pictures from DS9 Season 5 and DS9 Season 7, both dvd sets that I don't have. --Alan del Beccio 19:26, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I suppose I should add what provisions I would like to see if I am going to make such a statement. I would like to see a unique and informative screencap of the from or from Season 5 and an image falling under the same criteria from Season 7, probably from . Additionally, I can see about adding some interior shots of the Rotarran from Season 6 (like ) to it as well (they could also be used for Klingon Bird-of-Prey). --Alan del Beccio 23:18, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I uploaded the images File:Bridge IKS Rotarran.jpg and File:Dining room IKS Rotarran.jpg. Hopefully they can help this article. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:40, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Wasn't this article already featured? I remeber eading this and seeing it featured. Was it removed? Tobyk777 19:02, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I wonder why this hasn't gained more attention? Maybe Alan's comment scared people off. In any case, it's a very thorough article. --Schrei 04:59, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I wonder why this hasn't gained more attention? Maybe Alan's comment scared people off. In any case, it's a very thorough article. --Schrei 04:59, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I think it would really be nice to see an image added to the last section, perhaps of it attempting to destroy the Monac shipyards from "Shadows and Symbols", the only episode it really had any significant appearance in. --Alan del Beccio 06:58, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***As to , there are some pretty good images of the station being enveloped in the sun's explosion, and also of the Klingon ship flying and firing at the sun, but not any of the two together. Which type do you want? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:43, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****This is the best I could do! File:IKS Rotarran and Monac shipyards.jpg Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:01, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *****Perfect! :) Anyone else have any comments? --Alan del Beccio 18:15, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ******Yes I do have a comment. This article was already featured. How/when was it removed. A few weeks ago I read this and saw it featured. 69.106.67.7 19:12, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *****No, it was never featured, the last ship, or ship related article to be featured was the , 6 weeks ago. Additionally, please sign in for your comments, as it is not kosher for IP addresses to be signing under valid user names. If indeed you are Toby, you've been warned about this before. --Alan del Beccio 19:31, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - Vedek Dukat 19:25, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Archived' - Alan del Beccio 01:29, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ********* I think it's time for a new featured article on the main page. The Rotarran has been up for weeks and it makes Memory Alpha look un-updated and unproffesional. First command? I seriously doubt that was General Martok's first command. --Babaganoosh 05:59, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :...of this particular vessel. --Alan del Beccio 06:01, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :: Additionally, that was a legitimate "sub-section". There was no reason to remove it completely. --Alan del Beccio 06:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::guys, "first command" indicates someone's first command, not the first time someone took command of a'' ship. For example, my wife isn't my first girlfiend. So, if you please, it probably wasn't his first command and there should be no mention of it until we ''know what his first command was.--Babaganoosh 08:13, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Martok as Chancellor "It was unclear if Martok continued to use the Rotarran through the end of the war; if it was the vessel he used during the final Battle of Cardassia in DS9: "What You Leave Behind", or if he had taken command of the (later unseen) IKS Negh'Var, being that he had since risen to Chancellor." Since we never seen the IKS Negh'Var after Martok became Chancellor and we did see the IKS Rotarran both docked at DS9 and in the Battle of Cardassia (stock footage but it was still on screen)what is unclear? also in the Klingon Empire the ships are controlled by the Klingon Houses so the IKS Negh'Var should go to a member of the Gowron house right? plus a new book about the Rotarran the Haynes workshop manual also states that he did and it is an official book from Paramount with a forward from the actor that played Martok (http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/514fbRpa1DL._SL500_AA300_.jpg) 22:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just note that "official books" are not canon; many reference works have the involvement of Trek staff or actors, which does not make them canon. 31dot (talk) 00:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC)